BFF's
by joydragon
Summary: The one thing Natsu knows is that Lucy is his best friend. Well, that and his family is crazy.


Prompt: Happy Go Lucky/Family-Longing:

AU, slightly OCC, oneshot, pure fluff

* * *

Natsu knocked on the door loudly, his other arm loaded with groceries. He would just barge in, but he knew his brother always hated that habit of his.

The door opened revealing a tiny ball of energy that quickly tackled him in a hug. "Hey there little fairy bug! You're gonna crush the cookies I got you!" Natsu warned her, but not before returning her warm hug.

His niece, Zera, looked up at him with her large opaque green eyes. She smiled toothily at him, beckoning him inside. "Unc Nazu!" She screamed, alerting her parents of their visitor.

A heavy sigh sounded to his right. "Yes, Zera. I opened the door for him."

Natsu chuckled at his brother's exasperation. Zeref smiled warmly before grasping Natsu in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Ack! I'm gonna drop all this shit, idiot!"

That earned him a smack to the head. "Don't curse in front of toddlers, moron."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's everyone else?"

"In the kitchen. Waiting for you and your mystery girlfriend, which I see is not accompanying you."

Natsu growled, he hated that knowing look in his brother's eyes. Fucking know-it-all. "She's _real!_ I didn't make her up, ya asshole!"

"Sure, sure. I'll believe it when I see it."

Before Natsu could take a swing at him, a loud voice bellowed from further within in the house. "Natsu where are ya little tyke? Show me my new daughter-in-law!"

Natsu groaned. Of course his girlfriend had to finish up at work and drove separately to the family Thanksgiving he invited her to. He had managed to keep her away from his crazy family for so long- almost a whole year- but he had no choice during the holidays. It was only a matter of time anyways. Now he had to face his family and endure their teasing until she actually showed up.

Building up his dignity, he strode into the kitchen. He plastered a large grin on his face. "Yo everyone!"

One step in and he was in yet another headlock- this one from his father. "Awe look! It's our baby boy!"

"I'm a grown ass man Pops!" Natsu shouted, struggling to get out of the hold. Luckily, his father took mercy and let him go.

And then he received a smack to the head by his mom. "Watch your mouth. There are children present."

He grumbled, but accepted the warm hug she gave him after her scolding. She also took the groceries from him before they got crushed anymore than they already were.

"Where's your girlfriend, Uncle Natsu?"

Natsu walked over and patted the head of his nephew. "She's still in school wrapping things up, she'll be here later."

Zeref smirked, "In school? Are you dating a high schooler?"

Natsu grit his teeth, he had to set a good example for Rakheid and Zera, unlike their own father. "She's the teacher, obviously."

Mavis walked into the kitchen, smiling warmly at Natsu and giving him a quick hug. "A teacher you said? How wonderful! I can't wait to meet her."

"If she exists." Zeref coughed. Mavis slapped his arm playfully.

"Where does she teach, Natsu? Perhaps Wendy is one of her students!" His mom pondered excitedly.

He shook his head. "Nah she doesn't teach at the high school. She's an elementary teacher. Maybe Rakheid would have her if the geniuses didn't homeschool him."

Mavis stuck out her tongue playfully as Zeref rolled his eyes. While both of them had PhDs, Mavis was the one staying at home for now, after Zeref had stayed with Rakheid most of the time. She loved being a stay-at-home Mom much more than working.

Natsu turned his neck around. "Speaking of Wendy where is she? And metal face?"

Igneel narrowed his eyes. "Wendy is still at school. She's bringing Romeo."

"Romeo is a well-mannered boy, Igneel." Mavis reminded him gently.

"Tch. I don't like him. He's a punk." The big brute of a man answered in disdain. Grandeeny patted his arm in humor. Then she answered, "Gajeel and Levy should be here soon."

Igneel clasped Natsu's shoulder. "Now listen here Natsu. Zeref has blessed us with two grandchildren, and Gajeel has got a little girl on the way. When are you going to continue the Dragneel line?"

"Dad!" Natsu groaned, running a hand down his face.

Suddenly a gentle giggle tinkled through the room. "Well that's certainly not happening any time soon."

Natsu whirled to face his angelic girlfriend in the entryway of the kitchen, holding a casserole pan in her hands. "Luce!" He shouted, practically running over to greet her.

Lucy smiled widely as Natsu carefully took the hot pan and put it on the counter before he slung his arm around her waist. "Everyone, this is Lucy. Lucy, meet the fam bam."

"Sorry I took the liberty of letting myself in, I tried knocking but I figured nobody heard. Not surprising with Natsu here!"

Igneel bellowed at a laugh. "You got that right!"

"Come in, make yourself comfortable dear." Grandeeny ushered her in, taking her coat and purse before thrusting them at Natsu with a stern look. Natsu hesitated, if he left Lucy alone with these freaks for even a second who knows what could happen. After another glare from his mother, he figured he should take that risk and hightailed it out of there to put Lucy's things in the guest closet.

Mavis hopped forward, sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet you Lucy! I'm Mavis, Natsu's sister-in-law."

They clasped hands and exchanged smiles. "I've heard so much about all of you! I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet you all!"

Zeref leaned casually against the kitchen counter. "It seems Natsu's been trying to hide you from us."

Grandeeny giggled. "We're only a little crazy, Lucy. If you're dating Natsu I'm sure you can handle the rest of us!"

"A woman who can manage that idiot is a tough cookie!" Igneel bellowed, laughing loudly as he rested Zera on his shoulders.

"Oi, oi. I leave for a minute and come back to my parents ridiculing me." Natsu pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh we're just teasing you sweetie." Grandeeny smirked.

Igneel nodded. "Aye. Gotta see how committed this girl is. It's her last chance to run for the trees before she gets sucked into the chaos of our family."

Lucy giggled. "I'm prepared for whatever you throw at me!"

"In that case..." Grandeeny rubbed her hands together evilly. "It's time for the baby photo albums."

.

"Oh my god!" Lucy chortled, holding her stomach in laughter. "This is the best!"

Natsu had his head in her lap in defeat. "Luuuce. Stop looking already!"

"Hush now, Natsu." Grandeeny chided, handing Lucy yet another embarrassing picture from Natsu's childhood.

Igneel shook his head as he rested on his armchair, focused on the football game. "Natsu you know your mother does this every time. What'd you expect?"

Natsu pouted. "And you all wonder why I didn't bring her sooner..."

Rakheid ran inside happily, throwing his ball on the floor. His father soon followed, obviously tired from playing with his energetic son. Zeref slouched on another couch, laying out to hopefully doze off for a while.

"Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Levy are here!" Rakheid bounced up and down in excitement, grabbing his sister's hand and dragging her to the front door to greet the guests.

Mavis frowned at the rough handling of her daughter, but let it go. "Well I'm going to check on the food, Ma." Grandeeny nodded as Mavis got up.

There was a loud commotion in the foyer. Grandeeny sighed, rolling her eyes. "This family is loud anywhere we go."

Lucy chuckled, "Now I don't doubt that for a second. Four children and the first three were boys. How did you manage?"

"Well it wasn't easy that's for sure!" Grandeeny spoke. "But totally worth it."

She clasped Lucy's hand gently. "My family keeps growing, it's very rewarding to me."

Lucy beamed at her. Lucy wasn't sure if Natsu had told his family of her lonely childhood. But it sure felt nice to be welcomed to such a large warm home. She wanted to become a part of such a caring family, something that she hasn't had for a very long time.

"Awe man! Am I missing out on the baby photos?!" A light voice startled Lucy from her reverie. She turned to face the new voice.

There was a short, small woman with a huge round stomach, obviously very pregnant. Her short blue hair was pulled back by a headband, revealing her pale face. She looked very kind. And described in one word: cute!

"Oh not you too Lev." Natsu groaned. The small woman just giggled.

"Hi! You must be Lucy. I'm Levy, and over there is Gajeel." She pointed to the kitchen, where all Lucy could see was a large figure with black hair rummaging in the fridge.

Grandeeny got up to scold him for eating before dinner.

With his mother gone, Natsu quickly gathered the photos and shoved them under the couch. Luckily Lucy didn't notice because she was making conversation with Levy.

Zera however, was staring at him accusingly. He lifted a finger to his lips in secret, and shifted his hands to 'nin-nin!'. Zera only nodded and copied his hand movement, smiling mischievously. Natsu cackled, grabbing the little girl and lifting her into the air. She squealed happily.

Rakheid looked over from where he was sitting on Igneel's lap. "What're you doing? Are you playing?"

He got down from the chair, running over. "I wanna play too!"

Natsu hummed. "Well what should we play then?"

"Lemme grab some toys!" Rakheid shouted, Zera cheerfully agreeing and running after her brother upstairs.

Natsu took off his jacket so he could run around outside with them. He casually threw it on top of Lucy's head and she shook it off, playfully glaring at him. He just smirked at her.

He walked over to the glass door, stretching out his arms so he wouldn't pull a muscle later. Rolling his shoulders, he turned back and caught Lucy's wide stare.

Natsu lifted a confused eyebrow at her. Why was she staring at him like that? Wait a second...

Everyone was staring at him right now.

Bewildered, he searched for what would shock them all like this... a shiny light caught his attention..

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no.

Lucy sat on the couch, his jacket in her lap and a golden ring in her hand.

The golden ring that he had momentarily forgotten was in his jacket pocket.

The golden ring he intended to propose to her with when the timing was right.

The golden ring that now everyone in his family had noticed.

He felt like fainting.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"Uhh... I uh. That's..." His voice seemed to disappear in his throat. He cleared it loudly, trying again. He'd prepared for this dammit. So what if there was an audience?

"Lucy." He spoke clearly, "I was going to wait until the timing felt right, but now the cat's out of the bag..."

He slowly walked over to her, ignoring the tears in his mother's eyes and the teasing glint of his brothers' eyes. All he looked at was her. His beautiful, angelic Lucy.

Natsu let one knee down, so to make it proper. He took the ring from her palm, presenting it to her. "Lucy Ashley Heartfilia. I know we've only been dating for about a year, and maybe this is too soon, but I know you're the one for me. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to have kids with you, and make memories, and go on adventures, and grow old... I want to be your best friend forever. So, if you'll have me, will you marry me?"

He stared into her eyes hopefully, watching as tears brimmed and overflowed down her cheeks. He moved them off with his thumbs. Trying to break the tension, because she was completely silent with shock, he threw a half-hearted smirk at her. "You can say no if ya want."

That seemed to break the spell she was under. She gasped, bringing up her palms to grab his face. "Oh, Natsu. why would I ever say no to you? I love you so much, of course I want to marry you!"

As cheers went up around them, Natsu and Lucy collided into a passionate kiss. Pulling away, Natsu slipped the golden ring onto her finger. It was simple, with a thin band and one medium sized diamond in the center.

"I'm sorry it's not a very expensive ring..." He led off, thinking of the gigantic rocks that both Mavis and Levy had on their fingers. A fireman only made so much.

Lucy chuckled, kissing his cheek. "As if I need an expensive ring. I think this one is perfect. It's delicate and feminine, I really love it Natsu."

He beamed at her, knowing she spoke genuinely and not to make him feel better. That's one of the things he loved about her. He pulled her in again, softly kissing her lips.

A bright flash pulled them away this time. They saw Grandeeny with a camera in her hand. "It's picture time!" She cheered.

Natsu flushed, just now remembering he proposed in front of his family. He was sure to be teased about his mushy side for ages now...

But it was worth it for the look on Lucy's face, and knowing that he would be her best friend forever.

.

Lucy looked down at her ring glimmering in the light as her and her new family sat around the living room playing board games after their hearty meal.

She was so indescribably happy.

The love of her life just asked to marry her, and if that wasn't good enough, she gets a welcoming, caring family that comes along with him. She's never felt so content. She looked forward to the future with him for their many upcoming adventures. There's no one else she'd rather do life with than with her best friend.


End file.
